Fazbear: Memories
by King Domino III
Summary: Fazbear Entertainment opened up a giant restaurant, a combination of old locations and animatronics. The only people who can guard such a sprawling restaurant are the best of the best; previous guards who will fight for six grueling hours to survive. Fritz Smith, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Mike Schmidt, Jake Silverman, and Vince Indigo must use teamwork to win the animatronics' sick game.


Jeremy climbed into his old Ford Mustang and twisted his key in the starter. The engine groaned, beginning to rattle. He eased the car out of the drive-way, and began cruising to his new place of employment, turning on the radio and bobbing his head to a tune.

Finally, he was there. He took a peek at the clock for the time. 11:58. Right on time.

He stepped out of the car and shut it, locking the doors for good measure. Beginning to walk towards the building, he noticed how immensely huge it was. Four stories of animatronic characters, trying to kill him. He hoped he wouldn't be alone, and let out a sigh of relief once he noticed the three other cars in the parking lot.

Unlocking the building, he crept inside. Through the hall, he could see the edge of the prize corner's shelves, the carousel, and a bit of light from the show stage. He grimaced. An exact recreation of his place of previous employment. Fazbear: Memories promised this, and more. He assumed the three other floors were incarnations of previous locations. He walked down the hall that he recognized so well to get a bright light flashed in his face.

"Hey!" he shouted out, shielding his face with an arm.

"Sorry. Better to be safe than risk getting caught by one of those guys," the man said, lowering the light. The voice seemed somewhat familiar to Jeremy, somehow.

Once the sunspots cleared from his eyes, he finally placed who it was. "Fritz?"

The man's eyes widened once Jeremy lowered his arm. "Jerry?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Where have you _been_?"

"Looking for a job, mostly."

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Same goes for you, Mister "I always keep in touch with my friends.""

Fritz rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I've been kind of busy. The others are checking out the other floors."

Just then did Jeremy notice the giant tower, made of gleaming brass.

"What is _that?_ "

"It's some sort of statue, I guess. At the top is some sort of old animatronic."

"It's Fredbear, you idiot. He was one of the first animatronics created!" a voice called down from the top of the ladder that led up several stories to the top floor.

"I know, Vince!"

"Are you so illiterate that you cannot extend your sentence by a few words?"

"No!"

The man, Vince, sighed. "I give up. I hope someone with some actual sense comes in soon."

Another man, with short black hair and pale skin, ducked out from the third level. "What about me?"

"You frequently experience random hallucinations of anthropomorphic animatronics, so I find it slightly hard to believe that you're all right in the head," Vince deadpanned.

"You're a split personality!"

"At least I can keep my split personality in check, unlike you!"

"In check? What about those anger issues?"

"Uh…. Guys?"

The two arguing men turned to the ground floor. A new person stepped in. "Why are we arguing already?"

"Jake and I are arguing over our sanity while we still have a chance to," Vince growled, turning back to bicker with the pale skinned man, Jake.

"Men, it's 11:59 and I need to distribute our gear and positions."

That stopped them. They both climbed down the ladder (though not before having a brief argument over who would go down first) and stood in front of the man.

"First, we should probably do introductions. I'm Mike Schmidt, previous night guard and current head of security, as successor to your father-" he gestured towards Jake "-and I'll be distributing equipment and positions. Any questions before we start out?"

Jeremy spoke up. "What sort of equipment do you mean?"

"Well, Fazbear Entertainment has some new tech for us, in the form of contact lenses that'll act as information screens to give us our time and power. Fazbear Entertainment calls 'em optical contact information screen systems, or OCIS systems"

Everybody was silent, now.

"Introductions, then? Name, previous positions, and equipment, people." Mike said.

Jeremy started. "I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald. Worked at the fourth reboot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on a level quite like this one. Used a camera, flashlight, and Freddy Fazbear head."

Everybody nodded. Mike looked through the crate filled with equipment and found a flashlight, head, and an OCIS. "Camera's at the desk, Jeremy. Just wait for us to finish." Mike said, gesturing to a desk with two chairs.  
"Hi guys, I'm Fritz Smith. I worked for a night to fill in for Jeremy. Same equipment as him." Fritz said.

Mike handed him the same gear as he gave Jeremy.

Jake spoke up next. "Jake Silverman. Fazbear's Fright horror attraction. Systems panel, camera, vent grates. My dad was head of security since the second restaurant opened."

Mike handed him an OCIS. "I'm sorry for the loss of your dad."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it. It must have been gruesome."

Mike cringed. "Yeah, Scott's death wasn't pretty."

Vince cleared his throat. "Vincent Indigo. Call me Vince. I wasn't fighting real animatronics as much as I was fighting haunted dolls- after Fredbear bit me, I started having awful hallucinations that I had to fight off. I used a flashlight, but I also spend a shift here as a night guard before Jeremy. I'm not sure what my job is going to be-"

Mike interrupted. "-We'll discuss that later. You won't need a flashlight for what you're going to be doing."

"You all know who I am. Now, for the mission plan."

"Jeremy, Fritz, you'll be on level one, right here. The toys will go after you, including the puppet, but you won't half to deal with anything else, because we've restored the normal animatronics, and they'll be going after me on the second floor. I'll have doors and a limited amount of power, so if you hear Toreador March, I'd run and hide."

"Yessir!" Fritz and Jeremy ran off to their stations, checking devices and putting on the OCISs.

"Jake, you're third floor. Springtrap is going to be active, so watch after him _very_ well."

Jake nodded and climbed up the ladder.

"Vince, you're floor four and the tower. As you can see, there's a giant tower-" Mike gestured towards the scraggly tower- "it goes up all four floors. At the top, there's an animatronic recreation of Fredbear cast in bronze. If the endoskeletons from the room behind the tower-" he pointed out the small door behind the first level office-"manage to climb it and tear off enough bronze, Fredbear will go after us, and if that happens, we're screwed. Flash your light at them for long enough and they'll fall off to the floor. Don't let them accumulate. Also, you have to cover floor four, possibly the hardest floor."

"Why do you say that?" Vincent asked.

"Well, you have three animatronics to look after, and four different doors."

"Four entrances?"

"Four _doors._ "

"Why's that?'

"Floor four is where the decommissioned animatronics are. You only need to look after three this night, and I'm running out of time to brief you, but there's two that become active later on. I'll tell you about those when the time comes. These animatronics were the security force of the restaurant in a failed experiment. Red was a dog animatronic, designed to put out potential fires. Blue was a lion animatronic with a criminal recognition system based on Facebook's facial recognition system that went crazy and made him extremely aggressive. White a gorilla designed to help injured children. She even had morphine syringes in the case of an emergency so bad the child couldn't bear the pain."

"Red thinks you're on fire, and will blast you with water with enough pressure to knock you out. He'll be able to short out you electromagnetic doors, the first layer, so you should put down the grate. He won't be able to get past it. Blue sees you as a criminal, and will kick past the grate, so you need to put down the electromagnetic door. White thinks you're injured, and will knock you out with a morphine syringe to try to lessen your nonexistent pain, leaving you open to attack. She'll kick down the grate to get to you, so put down the door." Mike said, glancing at his watch. "Now, go! It's 12:03, people! Showtime!" he began climbing up the ladder to his station of the second floor.

* * *

 **(Mike's POV)**

Mike was frantically setting up, glancing at the Show Stage, and once he found it full, wiped his brow off with his handkerchief, sending an almost comical glob of sweat flying onto the floor.

He set down the camera on the desk and picked up his coffee and took a long sip to keep him awake, setting it back down and picked the camera back up. Bonnie, as to be expected, was gone. Mike found him in the dining room, changing back to the stage. Chica remained there, and Freddy would likely not activate tonight.

Switching back to the Dining Area, he found Bonnie gone. Switching to the backstage, he found Bonnie staring into the camera. Looking back to the dining room, he found Chica, her beak wide open and head tilted to the side. Flipping back to the backstage to check on Bonnie, he found him at a further distance this time. Apparently, Bonnie had found out the meaning of "personal space" for a short time.

Back in the dining hall, Chica, now a silhouette, was closer to the camera. That worried Mike slightly. Chica might be preparing to move into the halls.

He put down the camera for a short time in an attempt to preserve his dwindling power level. When he pulled it back up, he noticed Chica was gone. Swapping to the East hall, he sighed in relief when she was neither there nor the hall corner. Swapping to the kitchen, he heard the telltale banging that told Mike Chica was in there.

Checking the backstage, he noticed Bonnie was nowhere to be found, too. He mentally groaned and checked the West hall. When the lights flickered on, Mike could see a humanoid figure standing at the end of the hall.

He flipped back to the kitchen. It was silent.

Mike slammed down the camera and mashed the right door light. Chica stared in.

He punched the door button and the door slammed shut. He turned to the left door and activated the light. Bonnie was leaning in, jeering at him. He closed it on the animatronic's face.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I decided to write something new, an idea that I've been itching to write for a while. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to follow and favorite!  
**


End file.
